The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program, conducted by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger. The objective of the breeding program was to produce plants of Salvia farinacea with compact habits. The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety referred to as Salvia farinacea ‘SAL 12.’ The pollen parent is unknown as the new variety ‘DANSALFUN1’ is a result of open pollination, in which the pollen parent cannot be identified. The new variety was discovered on Aug. 6, 2005, by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from that crossing, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DANSALFUN1’ by vegetative cuttings was performed at a commercial greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.